


Kuroko's Basketball Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for Kuroko's Basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Grumpy  
> Characters: Kagami/Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kagami really needs to get used to Kuroko's lack of presence

He had fallen for it again

“Why do you have to be so invisible?!”  Kagami basically yelled.

He was so tired of the other boy sneaking up on him; he knew that the blue-haired boy wasn’t really at fault, he just needed to get more used to the other’s presence… or lack thereof.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun.”  Kuroko said as he sipped at his milkshake.

“Yeah, whatever.”  Kagami said as he unwrapped one of the many hamburgers that he had purchased, “Just say something next time.”

Kuroko nodded simply in reply, not bothering to answer as he stared at the larger male.

“Stop staring at me.”  Kagami said after a few moments.

“Sorry Kagami-kun.”  Kuroko repeated as he looked away from the red head.

“Stop apologizing.”  Kagami grumbled, he didn’t know why he was being so grumpy.

Kuroko nodded, “Perhaps I’ll go home Kagami-kun.”  He said as he stood from his seat, continuing to drink his milkshake as he started to walk away.

“Wait, Kuroko.”  Kagami called as he stood.

Kuroko looked back at him and blinked, “Yes?”

“Uh, why don’t you stay?”  Kagami said, “Sorry I was being an asshole.”

“That’s alright Kagami.”  Kuroko replied, “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”  And with that he left.

Kagami stared after the other for a moment, slightly angry with himself for upsetting the other; he’d find a way to make it up to him tomorrow.

END


	2. Kurokocchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kurokocchi  
> Relationship: Kise/Kuroko  
> Other Characters: Kagami  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kise and Kuroko have a date

“Kurokocchi!”  Kise called.

The blue-haired teen turned to look at the blond.

“Yes, Kise-kun?”

“What the hell do you want?!”  Kagami asked grumpily.

He and Kuroko had been playing basketball on the street court near Kagami’s apartment and the blond had interrupted their game.

“Oh hey Kagamicchi.”  Kise said as he reached them, waving vaguely to the red head before turning his attention back to Kuroko.

“I stopped by your house, but you weren’t there.”  Kise went on, “I thought we had plans today.”

Kuroko blinked, “Oh, sorry, I forgot.”

“Wait, what plans?”  Kagami asked.

“Kurokochi and I are going on a date.”  Kise informed happily.

Kagami’s eyes widened as he turned to look at the blue-haired boy.

“Kise-kun, please do not say things that can be misleading.”  Kuroko said as he walked to Kise’s side, “Kise-kun and I are just going shopping.”

Kagami glared at the blond before looking back at Kuroko, “Why couldn’t you go shopping with me?”

“I didn’t think that you would be interested.”

Kise laughed at this, “Come on Kuroko.”

Kise then grabbed Kuroko by the wrist and started dragging him off the court.

When the two were out of ear shot Kise moved his hand from the other’s wrist to his hand.

“How come you don’t want Kagamicchi to know we’re going out?”

Kuroko shrugged, “I don’t know how he would feel about being my partner if he knew.”

“Kurokocchi, that’s why you should just come to my school.”

Both knew that arguing the point would get them nowhere, so instead they just slowly made their way down the street, enjoying each other’s company.

END


	3. My Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: My Shadow  
> Relationship: Aomine/Kuroko (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Aomine wants Kuroko back

Kuroko was _his_ shadow.

Aomine watched from the shadows of a nearby building as Kuroko and Kagami played a two-on-two match against some random neighborhood kids.

Kuroko and Kagami were obviously winning.

Aomine glared at the red head; he was so much better than that.  If he had been the one playing with Kuroko they would have tripled the other team’s score by now.

The game ended quickly and soon Kuroko and Kagami were thanking the other players for the game.

Then it happened.

Aomine would never admit that at that moment it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

As Kuroko and Kagami walked off the court Kagami raised a fist and the petite blue-haired male bumped his own fist against the taller’s in response; the same exact way Kuroko and Aomine had whenever they had won a game.

Aomine growled as he turned away from the scene.

He would get Kuroko back.

No matter what.

END


	4. Lucky Item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lucky Item  
> Characters: Midorima, Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Midorima gives Kuroko a lucky itme

“What did you need Midorima-kun?”  Kuroko asked as he blinked up at the much taller male.

Midorima adjusted his glass before turning to the bag that he had with him; he dug through the bag and pulled out a statue of a blue dog.

“This is today’s lucky item.”  Midorima informed before holding it out to Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at the item before looking back up at Midorima.

Midorima sighed and looked away.

“I got it for you.”

Kuroko continued to stare at Midorima for a few moments before looking back at the item.

He took it, still staring at it.

Midorima watched the other for a moment and was just about to leave the other in the hallway when Kuroko looked back up at him.

“Thank you.”  Kuroko said, a soft smile on his face.

Midorima blinked at the other before looking away again, “Of course.”

He then walked away, not wanting the other to see the blush on his cheeks.

END


	5. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Your Fault  
> Relationship: Akashi/Kuroko (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Akashi blames Kuroko

How dare he.

How dare Kuroko break up _his_ team.

It was all the phantom player’s fault too.

If he hadn’t dared go off and play on some other team then the generation of miracles would still be as feared and unstoppable as ever.

But no, the blue-haired teen had to ruin everything.

And Akashi definitely wasn’t just mad because he had never gotten a chance to confess his feelings for the other.

No, that was _not_ the reason.

END


	6. Sharing a Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sharing a Meal  
> Characters: Murasakibara, Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Murasakibara gives Kuroko one of his sandwiches

Kuroko sat silently on the bleachers, waiting for practice to start; the rest of the generation of miracles was eating before practice, but Kuroko had sadly forgotten to pack his lunch.

Fortunately, much like the rest of him, his grumbling stomach was barely audible.

No one seemed to notice the phantom member’s lack of food, or at least, that’s what Kuroko thought.

Suddenly Murasakibara – the tallest member of the team – was sitting next to him.

Murasakibara was munching on one of the many sandwiches he bought everyday as he held one of them out to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked at the food before looking up at the purple-haired teen.

“Are you sure Murasakibara-kun?”

The giant sitting next to him simply nodded.

“Thank you.”

Kuroko took the offered sandwich and opened it.

The two then ate in companionable silence.

END


	7. Sitting Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sitting Out  
> Characters: Kuroko, Tetsuya #2  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tetsuya #2 gets to spend some time with Kuroko while he sits out

Kuroko sat on one of the benches in the gym as he watched the other’s practice; he was sitting out of the practices in order to reserve his energy for the big game that was coming up the next day.

Number 2 sat happily on the floor next to Kuroko’s feet, wagging his tail as he watched the players run back and forth on the court.

_‘Yay, alone time with master.’_

Number 2 thought as he glanced up at Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked down at the small dog before leaning down and grabbing him.

Kuroko held the dog level with his face so that they were staring into each other’s eyes.

Number 2 barked and wagged his tail faster.

“Do you wish you could play too?”

_‘No, I just want to stay here with you.’_

Number 2 barked again.

Kuroko gave a small smile.

“Sorry, you’re just going to have to stay here with me.”

Another bark, Number 2’s tail picking up speed again.

Kuroko gave a soft laugh as he placed Number 2 on his lap.

Number 2 curled up in the quiet boy’s lap, his tail thumping lightly as the two Testsuya’s watched the rest of the game in peace.

END


	8. Winner Takes All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Winner Takes All  
> Relationship: Aomine/Kagami  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Aomine gets whatever he wants from Kagami

Kagami glared daggers at the blue-haired male as he panted harshly.

Aomine smirked back at him.

The two had just finished an intense one-on-one game on the street court near Kagami’s apartment.  Once again Kagami had lost.

“No need to be a sore loser Taiga.”  Aomine taunted as he threw the basketball that he had been holding behind himself.

“Shut the hell up jack-ass.”  Kagami growled.

Aomine snorted, “I don’t think you’re in any place to be giving orders, in fact, wasn’t the deal that winner gets whatever they want from the loser?”

Kagami’s eyes widened as he remembered the stakes they had made.

What was Aomine going to make him do?

Kagami’s eyes narrowed once again.

“What do you want?”

Aomine grinned as he walked closer to the other male.

Kagami stiffened, but otherwise made no move to get away.

When Aomine reached the red head he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to go on a date with me.”

Kagami blinked, “What?”

Aomine laughed and straightened as he started making his way off of the court, “I’m pretty sure you heard me Taiga.  I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

Kagami stared at the other’s retreating back.

What the hell?

A date?

With Aomine?!

Could things get any weirder?

END


	9. Loving the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Loving the Shadow  
> Relationship: GoM/Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kuroko made them a team

He was their savior.

Before he had joined, the generation of miracles hadn’t been a team, just a group of really strong basketball players who only put up with each other long enough to win games.

But then Kuroko joined.

He taught them how to play together.

He taught them how to trust each other.

And most importantly, he taught them how to love basketball again.

Unfortunately somewhere along the way they had all fallen in love with him too.

What was a team to do?

END


	10. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Challenge  
> Characters: Aomine, Kise  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kise has finally found a challenge

He was so tired of sports.

Everything was so easy for him.

Was _too_ easy for him.

He had never found anyone that could beat him.

Until he met Aomine.

They played basketball all the time and no matter how many times they played he could just not beat the other.

He wasn’t angry though.

In fact he was ecstatic.

Finally a challenge.

He almost didn’t want to win, then the challenge would be gone.

And he’d have no excuse to hang out with the tall basketball player.

But for now, he’d try his best.

END


	11. Walking Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Walking Home  
> Relationship: Aomine/Kise/Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kise complains that Aomine isn't fair

“Come on Aominecchi.”  Kise whined, “You know it’s my turn.”

Aomine picked his ear in annoyance, ignoring the blond as he continued to walk with his arm draped over Kuroko’s shoulders.

“Kurokocchi.”  Kise tried another tactic, “Tell Aominecchi he’s not being fair.”

Kuroko looked from Kise to Aomine and then back before looking ahead of him.

“Please do not fight.  Perhaps I should just go home alone.”

“No!”  Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time.

“Then please do not fight.”  Kuroko repeated, “It is Kise’s turn Aomine-kun.”

Aomine growled before releasing the shorter boy from his grip.

“Yay!”  Kise cheered, grabbing Kuroko’s hand.

The three then finished their walk home, Kuroko as expressionless as ever, Kise smiling hugely as he swung his and Kuroko’s joint hands, and Aomine pouting as he followed behind them.

END


	12. Working Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Working Together  
> Relationship: Aomine/Kagami/Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kuroko's not sure if he likes this

Kuroko walked into the gym, mentally bracing himself for the fight that he was sure he was going to walk into.

Kagami and Aomine always argued over who would get to go out with Kuroko each night.

The petite teen was getting rather sick of it; if the two fought over him too much tonight he was seriously thinking about just going home alone.

What Kuroko hadn’t been expecting was to find the two males that he had been thinking about sitting next to each other on the bleachers and talking rather pleasantly with each other.

They both looked up as Kuroko entered, Kagami standing up as he approached and Aomine remained seated.

“Did you two choose already?”  Kuroko asked, he was pleasantly surprised, of course, none of this showed on his face.

“Yep.”  Kagami replied.

Aomine stood now, a smirk on his face, “Sure did Tetsu.”

Something about the way the two were acting told Kuroko that he wasn’t going to like their decision for some reason.

“Who?”  He asked simply.

Aomine moved forward to drape his arm over Kagami’s shoulder.

“We’re going to share you tonight.”

The two taller males were both grinning mischievously.

Kuroko blinked, “Both of you?”

They nodded in response.

Kuroko knew that nothing good could come from this.

“Come on Tetsu, you’re always telling us not to fight, isn’t it great that we’ve made a decision together?”

Kuroko nodded slowly, “I suppose.”

“Alright, then, let’s get out of here.”

With that the two grabbed the smaller male and practically dragged him out of the gym.

Kuroko was pretty sure he preferred it when the two fought.

END


	13. Lean on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lean on Me  
> Relationship: Teppei/Hyuuga  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Hyuuga worries about Teppei

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”  Hyuga demanded.

Teppei gave a smile, “It’s nothing Hyuga; I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

“Damn.”  Hyuga shouted as he punched the wall next to the other’s hospital bed, “We’re way more worried now than if you had said something.”

“I guess, but if you had all known; you would have been babying me and we wouldn’t have scored nearly as much as we did.”  Teppei explained.

Hyuga stared at the other male; he knew that Teppei was right, but he couldn’t help being mad.  He had been so worried.

Hyuga stood next to the edge of Teppei’s bed, tears threatening to spill.

“You can lean on us sometimes, you know.”  Hyuga started, a slight tremble in his voice, “You’re not alo-“

As Hyuga spoke, a smile spread across Teppei’s face and before the taller male realized what he was doing, he pulled Hyuga closer and kissed him.

The bespectacled teen stiffened and immediately pulled away, staring at the other with wide eyes as he sputtered.

Teppei gave a guilty smile, “Sorry Hyuga, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Wh- What was that for?”  Hyuga demanded.

The bedridden male blushed as he looked away, “Well, I’ve wanted to do that for a while and you we’re just so cute being all worried about me…”

“You’ve wanted to kiss me?”  Hyuga asked.

There was silence for a few long moments before Teppei nodded, still not looking back at the other.

Hyuga gave a sigh before leaning forward and forcing Teppei to look at him.

“Hyuga-“  Teppei started, but before he could go on Hyuga silenced him with a quick peck of his own.

The second kiss was as short as the first, but when they pulled away Hyuga was the one blushing.

“Just- Just know that you can lean on me sometimes.”  Hyuga whispered before leaving the hospital room.

Teppei was left to stare after the other male; he couldn’t wait to get out of this room so that he could talk to him.

END


	14. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Smile  
> Characters: Kuroko, Aomine  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kuroko just wants Aomine to be happy  
> Series: Entry 15 of 100 themes

It hadn’t always been such a rare sight.

Aomine used to smile all of the time.

He used to love basketball.

But as the game became too easy for him; he began to hate it.

And the more he hated the game; the less he smiled.

Kuroko had been afraid that he would never see his smile again.

But now Kuroko had to suppress a smile of his own as he watched the battle that was currently raging between Aomine and Kagami.

The battle that was forcing Aomine to play his absolute hardest.

Something that he had never had to do before.

And despite the stress and the sweat dripping down his body, Aomine was having the time of his life.

He simply couldn’t contain the smile as he raced down the court.

And Kuroko couldn’t help the answering smile as he watched his friend start to turn back into the boy that he had known in middle school.

The boy that had loved basketball.

The boy that smiled all of the time.

Kuroko knew that he was supposed to want their team to win no matter what, but this was what he had really wanted from the beginning.

To see Aomine smile again.

END


	15. Fortitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fortitude  
> Relationship: Teppei/Hyuuga  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Hyuuga worries about Teppei some more  
> Series: Entry 20 of 100 themes

_‘I’ll protect this team no matter what.’_

The image of Teppei’s bruised and beaten body shielding them in the game against Kirisaki Daīchi High still flashed through Hyuga’s mind.

The other male had really taken a beating for them.

“Teppei.”  Hyuga called as he looked at the taller boy.

“Yeah, Hyuga?”  Teppei replied as he closed his locker and turned to look at the bespectacled teen.

The two of them were the only ones left in the locker room so Hyuga didn’t hesitate to walk closer, grabbing the back of the other male’s head and pulling him down for a harsh kiss.

Teppei was surprised for a moment, but quickly pulled the other closer to deepen the contact.

The two pulled apart and Teppei smiled down at the smaller male, “You okay Hyuga?”

“I- I wish you would let the rest of us protect you sometimes.”  Hyuga replied quietly.

Teppei embraced the other, “I’m sorry; I just couldn’t stand the thought of seeing anyone else hurt.”  He pulled away slightly as he looked at Hyuga with a serious expression, “Especially you.”

Hyuga blushed slightly, “But how do you think I feel seeing you hurt?”

“I’m alright though.”  Teppei assured.

Hyuga glared up at the teller male, “What if they had taken you out of the game again?”

“They didn’t.”  He replied.

“But they could have.”  Hyuga tried to get the other to understand.

Teppei pressed his lips to Hyuga’s once again before pulling away and giving the other a gentle smile, “I’m okay; I promise.”

Hyuga sighed as he pulled away from the other completely, “Just- Just don’t let it happen again.”

Teppei smiled after the other as he left the locker room.  Sometimes the bruises were worth having Hyuga worry about him.

END


	16. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Teamwork  
> Characters: Kagami, Kuroko  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kagami and Kuroko play together so well  
> Series: Entry 41 of 100 themes

Riko whooped as her team jogged towards her, “Way to go!  Great job everyone!” she cheered as they got close.

“Yeah.”  Koki added, “How do you two do that?”

The question had been directed at Kuroko and Kagami.

Kagami blinked, “Do what?”

Hiroshi piped in, “It’s like the two of you know what the other one is going to do.”

The two aces looked at each other before turning back to the others and shrugging.

“I guess we’re just so used to how the other one plays.”  Kagami supplied vaguely before walking past the others and towards the locker room.

Kuroko quickly followed, leaving the rest to stare after the two of them with bewildered looks on their faces.

END


	17. Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sport  
> Characters: Kuroko, GoM  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kuroko just wants to learn to love basketball again  
> Series: Entry 51 of 100 themes

It hurt to watch them anymore.

He used to love being part of the Generation of Miracles.

But that was back when the others – or at the very least Aomine, Kise, and Midorima – had loved basketball.

When they had all acted like a team.

But now it was nothing to them because they were no longer playing at their best.

Simply because their best wasn’t needed; not when they could beat practically any other team at only 50% - if that.

And as things got too easy for them, they all began to hate the game.

But they kept playing.

And it killed Kuroko to watch their despise grow every time they won.

They weren’t supposed to play to win; they all should have been playing because they loved the game.

So Kuroko had decided that he would go to a high school that he knew none of the other’s would attend; a high school with a so-so basketball team.  He would go in hopes of them teaching him how to love basketball again.

And he hoped that someday he could help the rest of the Generation of Miracles come to love the game again too.

END


	18. Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Triangle  
> Relationship: Aomine/Kise/Kuroko  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Somehow they work...  
> Series: Entry 90 of 100 themes

They had a very strange relationship, but the three of them had been doing it for a while now.

Aomine was in love with Kuroko, but Kuroko was in love with Kise and in turn Kise just so happened to be in love with Aomine.

It was the very definition of a love triangle, but they made it work somehow.

The three of them had agreed to this strange, three-way relationship so that they could each be with the person they loved.

It was probably pretty dysfunctional and they all doubted that this strange agreement would last very long.

But for the time being they were happy.

END


End file.
